


Adam doesn't eat dragon's liver

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam lives in the bunker, Men of Letters Bunker, Silence of the Lambs References, return from hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are back from a hunt and improvise a meal in the middle of the night to celebrate their success. Adam gets confused to what's on his plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam doesn't eat dragon's liver

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Coming back from a hunt make you hungry, even if it’s the middle of the night. Dean was cooking something smelling fabulous and rambling on and on in the bunker’s kitchen. Sam wasn’t really paying attention, he had helped chop some vegetables, and now he was waiting the diner to be served. Adam appeared at the door frame. His voice was sleepy, but the smile on his face showed how relieved he was that his brothers were back safe.

\- “You guys are back. How was the hunt ?  
\- Awesome man. A wyvern ! Very rare.” Dean told him, still excited like a puppy.  
\- “A what ?  
\- Some kind of dragon, but with two legs instead of four. Like a giant biped snake with wings.” Sam explained.

He took his phone out of his pocket to show him a picture he took of the defeated monster, lying dead on the grass. For once, Adam’s face showed some impressed mood.

\- “Dragon ? How do you kill a dragon ? Let me guess, an arrow in the heart between two scales ?  
\- No.” Sam laughed. “This wasn’t a very fairytale moment. We fried him.  
\- And then “I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti.” “Dean said placing three plates full of food on the table, in front of them.  
\- “Dude ! I’m not gonna eat that. It’s disgusting.” Adam said with a shocked face.

Dean was offended. Maybe it was the middle of the night, but they deserved a good meal and he cooked good. Ganking a dragon was not an everyday job. Most of hunters never have the luck to just see a glimpse of one of this mother fuckers. Not to say kill one. They had to celebrate. The kid could still go back to his bed, but insulting his cooking wasn’t alright.

\- “Why ? My cooking is no more good enough for you ?  
\- Dean, I’m not eating dragon’s liver. That’s all.”

Dean and Sam stared at him with blank faces. Why are his brothers always like this ? They have a connection Adam always managed to miss. Assholes. Always make him feel like the third wheel.

\- “Dragon’s liver ?” Dean asked.  
\- “That’s beefsteak, Adam.” Sam told him softly, like he wasn’t sure if Adam could understand him.  
\- “But Dean just said it was dragon’s liver.” Adam argued in a petulant whine.  
\- “What the fuck, dude? No, I haven’t say that.  
\- Yes, you did. You said you eat it with bean and chianti.”

Dean peered to Adam as Sam broke in laughter, finally realising the confusion he made.

\- “Hey, sleepy head, ever heard of the “Silence of the lamb?”” Sam asked.  
\- “Yeah. It’s a movie, never watched it.  
\- Maybe you should. It’s a classic.” Dean lectured him.  
\- “What does it have in common with dragon’s liver ? You two don’t make any senses tonight.  
\- Ok, first thing tomorrow, we teach you some movie culture. Now eat.” Dean ordered.

Adam glared at his plate like a child forced to eat a meal he doesn’t like.

\- “For fuck sake, Adam. It’s beef, not dragon.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I swear, Sammy. It’s like talking to Castiel some years back then all over again.”


End file.
